


Once and Future Kings

by Marcielles_Musings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Understanding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcielles_Musings/pseuds/Marcielles_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡¿HA ENVEJECIDO BRADLEY EN ABSOLUTO! Colin pasó de 'Awww tan adorable' a 'SANTA JODIDA TÓMAME AHORA' pero ¿Bradley? No, él se ha mantenido casi exactamente igual… Me pregunto que si no hubiera muerto en Camlan, Arturo no habría envejecido en absoluto. Ambos, él y Merlín nacieron inmortales. TRADUCCIÓN. MERTHUR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once and Future Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1503897/Chibi-Dhamar](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fu%2F1503897%2FChibi-Dhamar).



> This work was translated for me by the wonderful Chibi Dhamar on fanfiction. I'll also be posting the original english version here as well.

**Disclaimer:** Nada aquí me pertenece, los personajes son parte de la mitología celta, la serie es de la BBC y el genial fic original **'Once and Future Kings'** pertenece a la aún más genial **Marcielle's Musings.**

* * *

**Once And Future Kings**

_**Los que fueron y serán Reyes** _

N/A:

¡¿HA ENVEJECIDO BRADLEY EN ABSOLUTO?! Colin pasó de 'Awww tan adorable' a 'SANTA JODIDA TÓMAME AHORA' pero ¿Bradley? No, él se ha mantenido casi exactamente igual… Me pregunto que si no hubiera muerto en Camlan, Arturo no habría envejecido en absoluto.

_Ambos, él y Merlín nacieron inmortales._

* * *

Gwen fue la primera en notarlo. Era de esperarse de ella, siendo Arturo su esposo. Habían pasado diez años desde la batalla de Camlan donde Arturo casi murió pero fue salvado por Merlín. Ella estaba empezando a tener arrugas en la cara y en las manos pero Arturo… parecía como si no hubiera envejecido ni un día.

Tampoco Merlín ahora que se ponía a pensar sobre ello, pero su falta de envejecimiento era más sutil. Él cambió su corte de cabello para parecer mayor y se dejó crecer una barba pero… debajo de los ligeros cambios era el mismo Merlín quien había caminado de vuelta a Camelot con Arturo a su lado cuando Gwen casi había perdido las esperanzas de que Arturo regresara con vida.

Ellos estaban juntos ahora, en el estudio de Arturo, pasando por documentos oficiales y bromeando como siempre lo habían hecho, pero desde la batalla de Camlan… se había producido un extraño… ¿cómo decirlo? Cariño… No, no era eso. Ellos siempre habían sido extrañamente apegados el uno al otro. Esto parecía más como… Amor.

Siempre estaban al tanto de la presencia del otro. Bueno… más como hiper-conscientes. Por ejemplo, la semana pasada durante la reunión del consejo, Merlín había llegado tarde, (probablemente atendiendo algún asunto mágico), por lo que Arturo había comenzado la reunión sin él, alegando que él informaría a Merlín más tarde. León había estado en medio de una explicación de cómo iba la cosecha, cuando Arturo inexplicablemente levantó una mano para acallar al hombre. Todo el mundo había mirado a Arturo, esperando a que hablara. Puesto que ello podría ser la única razón por la que interrumpiría a alguien de tal manera. Pero Arturo no prestó atención a ninguno de ellos. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en una pared con una extraña intensidad. Simplemente mirando y entonces sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Todo el mundo vio el extraño comportamiento de su rey y Gwen había estado a punto de preguntarle a su esposo cual era el problema cuando Merlín entró volando a través de las puertas pidiendo disculpas por su ausencia durante todo el tiempo que le tomó para llegar a su asiento. Arturo estaba ahora recostado en su silla con una sonrisa en dirección a su amigo y una ceja levantada.

– Que amable de tu parte unírtenos – Dijo Arturo arrastrando las palabras mientras Merlín se sentaba en su asiento habitual en el lado derecho de Arturo.

Merlín rodo los ojos a su amigo y luego procedió a ignorar a Arturo mientras se disculpaba una vez más con todo el consejo por su ausencia. En lugar de estar enojado por haber sido descartado, Arturo simplemente soltó un ladrido alegre de risa y palmeó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Merlín.

– Bueno, ahora que por fin estás aquí... León, por favor, continúa.

Y la reunión del consejo continuó como estaba previsto. Esta no era la primera vez que había sucedido en los últimos diez años, pero que había sido la más obvia, bueno la siguiente a parte de las semanas después de la muerte de Gaius.

El anciano médico les había dicho a ella y Arturo en una reunión privada que su tiempo en esta tierra ya casi había acabado y luego se volteo hacia Arturo y le dijo:

– Cuida de él.

Era obvio sobre quien estaban hablando los dos cuando Arturo asintió solemnemente a Gaius y le prometió que lo haría con un:

– Sabes que lo haré.

Esa noche Gaius falleció de vejez mientras dormía. Merlín había estado perturbado porque Gaius no le había dicho nada. Gaius había actuado exactamente igual que siempre lo hacía alrededor de su hijo adoptivo, no dejando entrever nada. Gwen sospechaba que era porque sabía que Merlín trataría de encontrar la manera de evitar que él muriera.

Había sido en medio de la noche después de que Gaius les había dicho de su muerte cercana, cuando Arturo se sentó de golpe y saltó de la cama gritando – MERLÍN – en un tono muy preocupado. Gwen no podía entender qué podría haber hecho saltar a Arturo de su cama de tal manera gritando el nombre de Merlín. Lo había hecho muchas veces a lo largo de los años, siendo la primera la noche de la batalla de Camlan.

Arturo estaba ahora corriendo por la habitación poniéndose pantalones y una camisa limpia. Una vez que sus ropas estaban en su lugar, Arturo se puso frenéticamente sus botas, abrochó su cinturón y salió volando por la puerta.

Mirando con los ojos abiertos después de que su marido había huido de su cama, Gwen salió de la misma a un ritmo mucho más tranquilo y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando por fin salió de sus cámaras vio a León acercarse a ella con una mirada triste en su rostro.

– Gaius, el médico, está muerto, mi señora.

– ¿Y Arturo, donde está él? – preguntó.

– Tal vez debería venir conmigo, mi señora – respondió León.

León la llevó a las cámaras de Gaius donde podía oír lamentos y sollozos. Por supuesto... Merlín.

Al abrir la puerta, fue recibida con una escena. La habitación era un desastre, el único lugar que no estaba dañado era un pequeño círculo alrededor de la cama de Gaius donde suponía que el hombre yacía muerto. Merlín golpeaba sus puños contra el pecho de Arturo mientras sollozaba, gemía y gritaba cosas en dragones. Al mismo tiempo, Arturo sostenía cerca a su amigo y lo acallaba mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello de Merlín.

– Calma – susurró Arturo mientras continuaba acariciando el pelo de Merlín – Cálmate, Merlín. Gaius no hubiera querido que estés tan angustiado. Él murió de vejez, era su hora de partir...

Merlín siguió sollozando en el pecho de Arturo, pero había dejado de golpear en el con sus puños.

– ¿Por qué no dijo nada? – Susurró Merlín mientras miraba a Arthur con una expresión suplicante – Yo podría haber hecho algo. ¡Podría haber encontrado una manera de salvarlo!

– Exactamente.

Parecía que esa fue la palabra mágica porque las rodillas de Merlín de repente se desplomaron bajo él y habría caído al suelo de no haber sido porque Arturo lo sostenía tan de cerca. Arturo se sentó en el suelo y tiró y empujó a Merlín hasta que estuvo acunado de costado en su regazo mientras seguía sollozando en su pecho.

León y Gwen habían sido completamente ignorados. Comprensiblemente, pero... Arturo estaba consciente de su presencia, sólo que había optado por ignorarlos una vez que sus sentidos los había considerado como seguros. Él sólo tenía ojos para Merlín.

Finalmente, Merlín había dejado de llorar y se había quedado dormido, acunado contra el pecho de Arturo.

– León, envía por la señora Melbry en la ciudad baja. Ella preparará el cuerpo para la sepultura – dijo Arturo mientras se levantaba del suelo, Merlín aún acunado en sus brazos como si no pesara nada.

A la edad de Arturo no debería haber sido capaz de levantar a Merlín sin ninguna forma de forcejeo, pero como ella ya lo había mencionado antes, era como si ninguno de los dos hubiera envejecido.

Sin ni siquiera otra mirada en su dirección, Arturo pasó junto a ellos, a través de la puerta y hacia las escaleras en dirección a las cámaras de Merlín.

Cuando ella fue allí, después que el cuerpo de Gaius había sido preparado, ella había encontrado otra pieza de evidencia en cuanto a la fortaleza de su vínculo. Merlín estaba acurrucado en una bola en el centro de su cama con Arturo enroscado protectoramente a su alrededor.

A su entrada, la cabeza de Arturo se había elevado desde su lugar por encima de la cabeza de Merlín, él había mirado en su dirección antes de parpadear y regresar la cabeza hacia donde había estado. A continuación él jaló a Merlín más cerca y volvió a dormir.

Si ella no lo hubiera sabido mejor, habría dicho que los ojos de Arturo habían brillado como el oro fundido de Merlín cuando realizaba magia cuando lanzo esa breve mirada en su dirección.

Pero eso era imposible. Arturo no tenía magia. Merlín, sí. ¿Pero Arturo?

El comportamiento de Arturo esa noche había sido extraño... pero al mismo tiempo ni tanto. De una manera que ella no podía entender, este hiper-consciente y protector Arturo que aparentemente no había envejecido... Parecía natural, aún cuando ella sabía que no lo era.

Durante las siguientes semanas Merlín había parecido una cáscara vacía de su anterior yo y Arturo estaba casi constantemente a su lado. Ellos fueron en viajes a caballo y Arturo incluso bajó a los archivos con Merlín para ayudarle con su investigación.

Todo el mundo andaba en puntillas alrededor de Arturo y Merlín durante esas semanas, temerosos de que Arturo fuera a morder sus cabezas fuera con un cortante comentario si es que ellos de alguna manera molestaban a Merlín o le recordaran a Gaius. Una sirvienta había dicho que ella podría jurar que había oído al rey gruñirle cuando ella se había acercado demasiado a Merlín.

Fue sólo después de que Arturo había arrastrado a Merlín a visitar a Hunith que Merlín había comenzado a sonreír de nuevo.

Pero eso no era un problema ahora. Han pasado veinte años desde la batalla de Camlan y Merlín y Arturo lucen como si no hubieran envejecido ni un día. Sin duda, ambos se habían dejado crecer pequeñas barbas pero eso sólo los hacía parecer un poco mayores. Ella no era la única en notar su falta de envejecimiento ahora. Los rumores iban por ahí diciendo que Merlín había realizado un hechizo para que el rey no fuese a morir nunca, pero eso era absurdo.

Sin embargo, no era algo que ella pudiese seguir simplemente ignorado. Ella estaba envejeciendo ahora. Sin embargo, su esposo no había envejecido ni un día... Sólo esperaba que Merlín estuviese alrededor para cuidar de Arturo cuando ella muriese tal como Arturo se hizo cargo de Merlín cuando Gaius había muerto. Sí, puede que aún faltara tiempo para eso, pero una cosa era cierta... Merlín y Arturo probablemente estarían juntos hasta el final de los tiempos.

Ella podía ser la esposa de Arturo y ella sabía que Arturo la amaba mucho, pero... Ha sido evidente desde hace años que él ama a otro casi tanto si no más que a ella. Ella espera que para cuando se haya ido Merlín continuará cuidando de Arturo. Ella espera que algún día ellos sean capaces de amarse el uno al otro en público sin la amenaza del desprecio y la burla.

Pero ella no está preocupada porque por como se ve~ Ellos tendrán el Por siempre Juntos.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les guste este pequeño fic de Merlín. Se me vino a la cabeza esta mañana, cuando vi las fotos de Bradley como Arturo cada temporada junto a imágenes de Merlín cada temporada. Me encantaría saber lo que piensas de manera que yo pueda mejorar mi estilo de escritura, etc.

-Marci-


End file.
